


Coming Home

by albertismyskull



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Fix it?, Sad Luke, angsty, he deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albertismyskull/pseuds/albertismyskull
Summary: Luke decedes to run away from Kronsos and his army before it is to late.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hate what happens to Luke so I wrote this fic and changed it.  
> I own nothing.

Coming home  
He was standing by the fence looking down at the sea. The ship was slowly floating towards the land that was not yet visible. It was still dark but the morning was coming faster than he would have wanted. Luke was looking at the waves as thoughts flooded his mind. Thinking back the whole bring Kronsos back to the land of living was not such a good idea in fact it was a terrible one and more than he thought about it more he saw how much he had screwed up. He was on the verge of tears and that says something because he hadn’t cried ever since Thalia died, he was done he wanted nothing more than just leave and go somewhere far away like the camp but nobody would want him there.  
The sun was already rising when he made a decision. He was going to leave as soon as possible and just go somewhere he does not have that part of the plan yet. But before he does he will make as much damage to Kronsos army as possible. Maybe he was going to start a fire or just explode the whole ship. With that thought and others similar to it he returned to his cabin where he started making actual plans and for the first time in a long long time the future did not seem so dark. He fell asleep when the sun was already rising with one thought on his mind “I am coming home”.

About 20 hours later

Everything was in its place and Luke was just about to start setting his plan in to motion. It was night time so everybody were more sleepy and less careful it made it almost easy for Luke to sneak to the lower deck where the engine was, he hoped he could set fire to it and that would make it explode hopefully? He never really bothered to figure out how the whole thing worked. He didn’t really know what he was doing but somehow he managed to set a few things on fire. The smoke was everywhere and it was freaking him out, but he reminded himself that if this works he is coming home.   
Luke quietly sneaked back on to the main deck where he already had one of the safe boats ready for his escape. He only had to wait long enough for the other people and monsters on board to notice the smoke and start panicking then he will have enough time to slip unnoticed and no one will realise he is gone until he will be gone far enough.   
He heard a scream it started. He jumped over the fence separating him from the boat with an elegance of a squirrel jumping from a tree to tree. In no time he was sailing away from the ship. His heart was beating like crazy and he was incredibly nervous. After an hour he finally felt safe enough to relax and turn his eyes away from the direction where the ship he left was. 

If the GPS he had wasn’t lying he had about four hours until he reached the shore sadly it was a long way from his hopeful final destination the Camp. He didn’t know when exactly he decided to go there and he was quite shore they wouldn’t want him there, but still it was the only place he could call home.   
About four hours later  
He finally reached the shore. It was still dark which made it easier for him to steal a car as much as he did not want to just steal some random person’s car, he had no other choice. All he had fitted in to the backpack he was carrying with him and he had no money. So he jumped into the first reasonably looking car and took off. He was already driving for some time when the sun started to rise, it started getting warmer and he was slowly becoming hungry. He had not eaten much since he decided to go he was too nervous to. He decided he could make a short stop and steal some food, so he stopped at the first shop he saw and went in. He didn’t steal a lot he only got a box of crackers and a bottle of coke that would hopefully keep him awake. And he was driving again tired and hungry. In his mind he was constantly calculating how much time he needed to reach the Camp. He turned the radio on hoping that the noise would keep him awake but he still managed to doze off and almost crashed the car. After that he finally stopped but he didn’t want to lose time so he set the alarm on the phone, which he also stole, to wake him in three hours and then feel asleep dreaming about Annabeth and Thalia.

About four hours later 

He woke up to somebody knocking on the car window. He turned towards the annoying noise to see a police officer looking not very kindly at him. He scooted to the front seat and opened the window hoping that the officer doesn’t know the car had been stolen. He was in luck though all that the angry looking officer wanted was to let him know he mustn’t sleep in his car by the road apparently. He apologized looked at the time seeing that he was late anyway he started driving again.   
After the unpleasant events that morning he didn’t stop for sleep any more he just drove and drove. He briefly stopped at a gas station to fill the car and go to the toilet otherwise he spent the whole time driving. 

He was tired to death but he knew he was getting closer and closer and he could not stop because he was going home.   
He was only a few miles out when he saw a car parked by the road and two people standing next to it looking like they were trying to fix it. Luke knew he should help them but he was too tired and so close to his destination he really did not want to stop, but then one of them looked up and saw him coming. He then stepped to the middle of the road and gave Luke no choice but to stop the car. 

He slowly exited the car he did not have the energy to do it any faster, and started walking towards the two guys by the car when something hit him from behind. It was a trap, there was a third guy and they were trying to rob him. All three men started hitting and kicking him, he tried to defend himself he was a warrior after all but he was just too exhausted to do so. After a couple of minutes they stopped apparently they decided there was no danger of him trying to stop them they took his car and drove off. How ironic they had stolen a stolen car.

He just wanted to lay there for a couple more minutes but he knew he had to go on. So he got up and started walking by the road.   
He was walking for an hour but it felt like months his eyes were closing and everything hurt, until he was so exhausted he didn’t even feel the pain anymore. He dragged his feet to the top of the hill and looked down. There it was a bunch of houses surrounded by trees, a big training place where he could see some demigods fighting and in a short distance he noticed the sea crushing in to the shore, it was beautiful and it felt like home.   
Suddenly his legs just gave in and he fell on his knees he wanted to get up but he just couldn’t. His eyes were unfocused and his body felt too heavy. He could see some people running up to him including a familiar face surrounded with long wavy blonde hair. Then his head hit the grass covering the hill. And right before he completely gave in he saw Annabeth smiling at him and saying:  
“You came home”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, if you do pleas leave a comment or kudos.  
> Have a lovely day :) .


End file.
